A robot, comprising an arm, a first load sensor, which contains a piezoelectric body, the natural frequency of which is higher than the natural frequency of the structural material of which the arm is constructed, and one or more actuators which are provided in the arm in order to drive the arm, wherein a sensor fixing device, which is provided in a base of the actuator within the actuators in the arm, which is closest to a base end of the robot arm, and wherein the first load sensor is provided in the sensor fixing device, is known from US 2012/0048027 A1.
EP 1 353 159 A2 discloses a torque sensor in the form of a monolithic disc-shaped receiving part, consisting of an annular inner flange with first force introduction points, an annular outer flange with second force introduction points and radially extending connecting webs formed between the two flanges, each with a mechanically weakened section on which pressure or strain-sensitive measuring sensors generating electrical output signals are provided, which, according to the principle of a Wheatstone bridge, are respectively connected to quarter, half or full bridges in such a way that a torque can be determined, characterized in that the receiving part comprises a continuous, structured, flat upper side, and the mechanically weakened sections of the connecting webs are formed as recesses on the underside, each with a thin membrane-like closure, wherein measuring sensors are attached to the flat planar upper side of the membrane-like closures.